


No father like Ronald Weasley

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt 4: a picture of a cabin during the winter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No father like Ronald Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 4: a picture of a cabin during the winter.

“Ron, I know it’s really beautiful, but imagine how dangerous it could be for the children. The snow could fall off the roof, drowning them in snow, or they could fall down a hole that was covered in snow. Let’s just stay at home.” Hermione argued.

“Hermione, we can charm the snow so it won’t fall off the roof, and we’ll just look out for the kids when they go outside. I just … I _really_ want to stay there for New Years. It’ll be fun. Really.”

Hermione huffed and turned around. Ron slowly walked up to her, curling around her from behind.

“Honey, I really, really want to try this and I’ll personally see to it that the kids will be safe. Please, do this for me?”

Hermione relaxed into her husband as she gave up. It was no use fighting with Ron nowadays, he always managed to hit just the right buttons to get his way. Besides, she knew he would stand by that promise. There was no father like Ronald Weasley.


End file.
